Firts
by Eimi Blue
Summary: El nerviosismo se podía sentir, el aroma que inundaba sus sentidos, el calor a flor de piel. Todo era perfecto para ese suave y nuevo baile entre ambos. Fic para mi amiga secreta HelenRosalie, del Foro "Ronmione Pride" !


_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son obra de JK – my queen – _

**First**

Afuera la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas, mientras adentro la chimenea mantenía la calidez, haciéndole un lugar perfecto para poder pasar esa tarde de frío invierno. Las tazas de chocolate caliente humeaban sobre la mesa de centro, mientras la gente presente en la casa se encontraba enfrascada mirando la televisión.

Sobre todo un pelirrojo, para cual todavía todas estas cosas muggles era un misterio y se le hacían cada vez más interesantes y dignas de aprender a usar.

Un tintineo de campanas anunció los reclames, y salió en la pantalla una chica de sonrisa blanca como la nieve hablando sobre una nueva pasta dental y las cosas buenas de comprar esta y no otras. Aun en la cabeza del pelirrojo algunos engranajes no alcanzaban a entrar, pero poco a poco tendría que acostumbrarse, total, había comenzado una relación con una chica de familia muggle.

Sonrió al recordar esto y la felicidad que le llegaba al cuerpo cada vez que miraba a su costado y encontraba a SU Hermione bien abrigada tomando del tazón algo sonrojada por el calor que este enviaba, y no solo aquel día, sino que esa sonrisa aparecía cada vez que recordaba que ella le había escogido y desde ese día nadie había podido separarles.

Volvió a tomar su tazón y se dio cuenta que se encontraba vació, bufó frustrado, y gracias a aquello llamo la atención de los chicos a su lado. La castaña le sonrió mientras lo tomaba y se levantaba con dirección a la cocina. El pelirrojo volvió a sonreír.

- quita esa cara de tarado hermanito, la llevas desde hace 4 meses y ya me aburres – se burló la pequeña pelirroja a su derecha, el chico sintió como sus mejillas ardían y volteó la cara indignado.

- creo que es hora de irnos ya – dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio, se encontraba mirando el reloj de pared de la casa Granger cual ya marcaba las 12 y tanto de la noche.

- tienes razón, dijimos que llegaríamos temprano – comentó Ginny.

Hermione volvió de la cocina con el tazón humeante en sus manos, mientras en su cara mostraba preocupación. Lo que llamó la atención de los chicos en su salón de estar. La chica se sentó mientras suspiraba y dejaba el tazón de Ron sobre la mesa.

- ¿qué pasa Herms? – preguntó el moreno

- mis padres no volverán hoy, y quieren que me quede en casa por si la tormenta llegara a empeorar – comentó frustrada

- ¿sola? – preguntó Ron, mientras tomaba su tazón.

- así es –

- pues, ¿por qué no vas con nosotros a la madriguera y vuelves por la mañana? – propuso la pelirroja

- lo pensé, pero hay una parte del techo que tiene goteras y tendré que quedarme a cambiarlas. Ya sabes las reglas, no magia en esta casa – bufó – pero ya, es mejor que vayan yéndose antes que Molly quiera matarlos – sonrió mientras se levantaba.

- nosotros po… - iba a replicar el moreno, pero el pelirrojo fue más rápido.

- yo me quedaré contigo – dijo en un susurro, pero logró que todos escucharan, la castaña se sonrojo y la pequeña Weasley sonrió.

- oh Ron, no es necesario, estaré bien – le dijo dulcemente.

- yo creo que Ron debería quedarse – afirmó Ginny – nosotros le explicaremos a mamá y ya volverá por la mañana ¿no es así hermanito? – preguntó sonriendo de lado, el chico asintió - ¡en ese caso, nos vamos! – dijo saltando del sofá - gracias por todo Hermione, me gusta mucho este aparato muggle, creo que deberíamos tener uno en casa cuando nos casemos Harry – le dijo la chica mientras ronroneaba, el moreno sonrío pensando en aquello.

- adiós Hermione suerte con todo, hasta mañana Ron – se despidió Harry, mientras caminaban hasta la chimenea, donde luego de sacar unos polvos de su bolsillo y tirarlos al piso desaparecieron en un humo verde.

Pero antes de eso, Hermione pudo ver la sonrisa y leer los labios de su amiga quien le decía "suerte por la noche" de forma confidente, para que solo ella escuchara. Y en ese momento sintió a su corazón latir tan fuerte que le dolía contra las costillas, se empezó a sentir ahogada al saber que pasaría la noche sola en casa con su novio. Y el hecho de que el pelirrojo estuviera tras ella la hacía sentir de una forma que jamás se había sentido.

Muchas veces se habían besado, y habían subido el tono de su "conversación", pero jamás habían llegado lejos, porque siempre aparecía alguien inesperado o qué se yo. Pero ahora estarían solos toda la noche, no habría nadie, y no había excusas válidas para parar algo que ambos querían.

- lo mejor será que ordenemos – le dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba los tazones para llevarlos a la cocina, la chica asintió aun algo aturdida.

Cuando todo estuvo limpio en su lugar, ya eran pasadas de la una de la madrugada. El pelirrojo ahogo un bostezo mientras se estiraba, y la castaña asintió para sí. Le dejaría su cuarto y ella dormiría donde sus padres, así ambos dormirían tranquilos y si llegaban sus padres antes de tiempo no tendrían problemas.

Después de conversar un rato decidieron irse a dormir, ambos habían tenido un largo día.

Ron se metió entre las sabanas y sintió el olor de Hermione llenarle los pulmones, sonrió tan tranquilo y adormecido que se quedó en la misma posición varios minutos sin reaccionar. Cada vez que volvía a tomar aire se sentía en las nubes, y recordaba situaciones con la mujer que le daba vida ahora.

Después de una hora sin poder dormirse se levantó para ir por la cocina por más chocolate caliente, tendría que averiguar cómo hacerlo, pero tenía ganas de tomar un poco. Sin querer se le cayó un sartén al suelo en su búsqueda y el estruendo fue enorme. El chico trago duro algo asustado, y más cuando vio a una silueta femenina plantada en la puerta en menos de medio segundo con su varita en alto. El pelirrojo se rio con vergüenza mientras la chica bajaba su arma.

- ¿qué haces Ron? – preguntó la chica confundida

- quería más de esa cosa de chocolate, no puedo lograr dormirme – suspiró frustrado

Sintió la risa de la chica, llena de ternura se acercó a él y lo abrazo por la espalda. Se había vuelto una niñata enamorada y cada vez era peor con ese pelirrojo.

- tanto chocolate te hará mal ¿qué tal si vemos una película en mi cuarto? –

-¿película? – preguntó

- te lo mostrare, ven, vamos – lo tomó de la mano y con ternura lo tironeó hasta su cuarto.

Ya otra vez se encontraba sumergido en ese vaivén de aromas que lo hacía pensar en cada momento que había pasado con ella, y ser igual de feliz como cada vez que la veía a su lado. Se dio media vuelta, y la vio ahí, sentada con un control remoto en sus manos intentando cambiar la televisión hasta encontrar eso que ella llamaba película. La miró de reojo, sus perfectas y a la vez imperfectas facciones, sus cabellos desordenados, su pecho que subía y bajaba mientras respiraba. Todo su ser la hacía amarla cada vez más, y por un momento la quiso toda para él.

Y en ese momento recordó que estaban solos, que podía tenerla. Y el sonrojo subió a sus mejillas, pero sin pensarlo más, estiró su mano hasta tocar su mejilla, se levantó un poco y cubrió su boca con la suya.

Un beso, y era más que eso de repente, estaba sobre ella, acariciando su espalda con ternura y suavidad, intentando no hacerle daño. Y el beso comenzó a subir de tono, y de repente la ropa era una tortura. Bajo su boca a su cuello, donde dejó suaves marcas después de succionar con tranquilidad.

Como si el mundo muriera bajo su boca.

Hermione metió sus cálidas manos bajo la camisa del pelirrojo, su cuerpo estaba caliente lo que la deleitó de una forma que no podía explicar. Suspiró cuando él llego a su cuello, y más aún cuando comenzó bajando su boca hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos. Su corazón se detuvo cuando él le quitó la camiseta, pensó en taparse, pero la mirada de Ron la hizo sentir completa. Se dejó hacer y deshacer como él quisiera.

Ron intentó desabrochar su sostén, pero se quedó a medio camino ya que este no quería salir. El chico enrojeció mientras peleaba con la ropa interior de su chica, mientras esta soltó una risa suave mientras con sus dedos lo desabrochaba de forma rápida.

- gracias – murmuro.

El chico se deleitó con los suaves, redondos y blancos pechos de la chica.

Después de jugar todo lo que pudo con ellos hasta saciar su necesidad de estos, se sacó la camisa a petición de Hermione. Se abrazaron mientras se volvieron a besar con necesidad, fuego y pasión.

Después de un par de vueltas sobre la cama, de besos llenos de todo, de caricias llenas de lujuria, la ropa de ambos yacía en el suelo, aun tibia.

Se miraron a los ojos nerviosos, sobre todo el pelirrojo quien había escuchado de sus hermanos que la primera vez siempre era dolorosa para la chica y temía hacerle daño a la castaña. La miró con necesidad, preguntándose si debía hacerlo y algo asustado. Hermione le miró con ternura, paso su mano por su algo sudorosa frente y corriendo un mechón de su cara asintió, luego le besó en la mejilla hasta llegar a su boca y cerrar su respuesta con un fogoso beso, invitándole a entrar.

Ron sonrió con ternura, le besó de vuelta. Cuando ya pudo encontrarse otra vez con él, se posicionó sobre la chica, con sus piernas abrió las de ella y ya listo para entrar volvió a besarla. Comenzó a introducir su miembro con suavidad (o así pensaba él) atento a cualquier mirada que le diera la chica, cualquier atisbo de dolor el paraba y salía. Hermione solo le miraba con tranquilidad, mientras suaves gemidos salían de su boca, haciéndose con el paso más y más fuertes.

Entró completamente en ella, sintió como desgarraba algo. La chica sintió una lágrima salir de su mejilla producto del dolor que quería esconder de él, pero esto no pasó desapercibido por el pelirrojo.

- ¿debería….? – iba a comenzar a decir, rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

- no – le cortó, mientras le volvía a besar.

El pelirrojo volvió a llenarse de energías, y comenzó el vaivén de sus caderas al principio con suavidad, pero cada nueva embestida la daba con más fuerza. Los gemidos de su novia lo apremiaban a ser cada vez más rudo sin darse cuenta. Cada vez iba con más fuerza, y eso los complacía a ambos de una forma que no podían describir.

Siguió embistiendo, la chica con todo el placer que tenía sobre su cuerpo enterró sus uñas con fiereza en la espalda del pelirrojo, mientras susurraba su nombre cada vez más fuerte. El aire se le escapaba de los pulmones

_- ¡Herms! – _

_- ¡Ronald!-_

En un grito ahogado de ambos, llegaron juntos al orgasmo.

Sus cuerpos se relajaron, el chico se dejó caer sobre ella para luego rodar a un costado para evitar aplastarla, se taparon con las frazadas de la cama, se miraron y sonrieron como dos niñatos enamorados como si se vieran por primera vez.

- te amo – susurró Ron

- yo también – le respondió Hermione

Y luego él la abrazo, mientras ella suspiraba de felicidad. Así, en esa posición, se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ya al otro día se preocuparían si llegaban los papás de Hermione y los veían en esa situación, o si la casa desaparecía por culpa de las goteras, o por cualquier cosa que podría pasar. Esa noche solo era para ellos, era _su_ noche.

-**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hsadhsahdsahd hsdhsad**

**Mi primer lemmon, sé que no es nada del otro mundo ¡pero bueno! Me ha costado un montón ver cómo escribirlo, no sabía cómo empezar ni que poner. Pero ya lo he hecho y aquí está, nada más que hacer pues. **

**Feliz regalo de amigo secreto ronmionero querida **HelenRosalie** ¡espero os guste! Y cumpla tus expectativas. **

**¡besos!,** Eimi**. **


End file.
